Old Faces, New Memories
by Helen-of-Troy-7
Summary: An old enemy, previously thought to be dead, returns to destroy the league. With their lives and memories altered, can they find themselves again? Is it all as bad as it seems, or will friendship and love prevail? Based on the cartoon, with BMWW, HGGL and a little SMLL.
1. Chapter 1

I dodged the bullets, deflecting them with my bracelets. Gods above, you would think the entire world had learnt not to waste their bullets on me, but no, the criminals just emptied out their ammunition on a totally pointless move. They would be better off trying to shoot a tank.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked lazily - just to see the looks on their faces. Sure enough, they paled as they realised the futility of their actions.

I calmly stood towards them, intent on finishing this up and handing the petty crooks over to the N.Y.P.D. A few swift punches later, and they were out cold as I picked them and flew to deposit them at the nearest police station.

Once I had completed this, I decided to call it a night, and flew back to the embassy. I alighted on the smooth stone of my balcony and unlocked the sliding glass door. Stepping inside, out of the slight chill - it was late August, but it seemed that Autumn had other ideas - I closed the door and turned on the lights.

My quarters at the embassy weren't overly luxurious, like the manor of a certain billionaire playboy, but neither were they particularly spartan either. The balcony lead to my bedroom, with it's large and almost excessive four-poster, which had a gossamer canopy and Egyptian cotton sheets. Both were white, while the walls were a light blue and the carpet a sandy colour. The bedroom also had an en-suite, with a large bath.

The door led to my living room. It had a white two-seater sofa and a pair of matching armchairs, with a small TV and blu-ray player. Again, the wall were painted light blue, while the carpet was sand-coloured. It was nicely comfortable, and I didn't care what Wally said about the colour scheme. It reminded me a little of Themiscira, and that was fine.

Another door off the living room led to the hallway, and the final door led to the kitchen. It wasn't that big, but it had all the necessary appliances. I had figured out how to use them all with varying degrees of success, but I managed ot in the end. Never let it be said that an Amazon backs down from a challenge! There was also a breakfast bar, which served as a table and dining area. White cupboards, oak worktops, and - sense a theme here? - light blue walls and sandy tiles completed the look.

It was a nice place, and much more comfortable that my previous quarters on the watchtower. I still stayed there occasionally, if a mission had been particularly draining, but I generally tried to stay here as much as possible.

Deciding it was too late for any kind of activity, I peeled of my sweaty uniform and had a quick shower. Contrary to popular belief, I did actually sweat. It seemed that most people thought I didn't need to keep my body in a state of homeostasis. Granted, I was less affected by temperature than most people, but I was still _human_. I wearily got into bed, and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned as my comm-link rudely woke me from my peaceful slumber. Maybe if I ignored it, it would vanish like a bad dream...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Apparently not. It was three in the morning, for Hera's sake! I reluctantly retrieved it from the nightstand and put it in my ear.

"Diana here."

"Princess, we need you to come to the watchtower immediately. Something's come up." I sighed as I heard Batman's deep voice on the other end. Not even a 'sorry for waking you up'. Gods, not even a 'please'? No, of course not. This was Bruce.

"Fine, I'll be ready for teleport in one minute." I signed off and sighed again, before spinning into my armour.

Bruce. Gos that man annoyed me. Infuriated me. Drove me crazy. His stubborn nature and cold countenance irked me to no end. And yet...his voice sent shivers of delight down my spine - even now, and I was only thinking about it. And everything else that has happened between us.

I needed to get a grip. Now was not the time to dwell on that infuriatingly stubborn, kind, handsome man... Gah! My mother would lock me in the dungeons on Themiscira if she knew all that I thought of the Dark Knight.

I suddenly felt my molecules disassemble, and then reassemble on the 'tower. I hurried to the meeting room, where I found the rest of the founders already there and waiting.

"So, what's the situation?" I asked as I sat down between Kal and Bruce.

"We've heard rumours that Felix Faust has been sighted." Kal said gravely.

"But... Isn't he, y'know, being tormented by Hades forevermore and all that?" Wally questioned.

Before anyone could answer, a purple vortex appeared in the corner of the room. There is a phrase in Man's world that states; 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear', and indeed, it was true. I recognised Faust immediately. My blood boiled with hatred as I stared at him. He was _supposed_ to be dead.

"Felix Faust, to what do we owe the displeasure?" I spat, not careing how rude I sounded. The man - if he could still be called that - was vile beyond belief.

"Tsk, Tsk Princess. That's no way to treat an old friend." I snarled, and tried to lunge for him, but he snapped his fingers and I froze in mid-air. No matter how much I tried, I could not move at all.

"Yes, yes, well, since we are all here...one more thing though." He continued to speak to himself. He snapped his fingers again, and chains bound each of us from head to foot. There were several cries of outrage from around me as I tried to break free - but to no avail. Magic, it seemed. I understood why Bruce hated it. "Now, now, settle down. Can't have you stopping me, can we? Where was I? Ah yes, well, let's start from the beginning. Time in Tartarus really straightens your priorities out - puts things in perspective, you know? And so I finally discovered what I wanted most in this world: the Justice League - especially the Amazon and the Thanagarian - gone. Out of the way. Humiliated. But how to do that? Well, my new buddy Ares got me out - it seems that he too wants vengeance - and gave me the means to get rid of you once and for all. Oh, I won't kill you - that would be no fun at all. No, instead, I will rearrange reality 'slightly'. You will all forget. Who you are, what you do - you forget that you are members of the Justice League, and you forget that you were ever 'heroes'. You will be stripped of you powers and sent back to ordinary life. That means Shayera will lose her wings, Johny here will lose his ring, and yes, you will _all_ be human. How...sad. Don't think I've forgotten about that pesky Island of yours, Wonder Woman. That too will disappear. It will be like you all never existed. Everyone will forget your so called Justice League. Of course, all this would have been impossible without Ares, so thanks are due to him. Isn't it just wonderful? Now... Let's begin!"

We looked on in horror, helpless as manic purple energy beams enveloped each of us. A blinding, red-hot pain erupted in my head, and I barely held back a scream.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Guess I forgot to introduce myself last time. Helen-of-Troy-7, at your service. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story! Anyway, on with the plot...**

**P.S. It will mostly be in Diana's POV, but there will be others too.**

-

I woke up, slightly disorientated as my alarm rang loud in my ear. Didn't I already wake up this morning? But the clock read six thirty, which was when it was supposed to go off, so it must have been a wacky dream.

I could remember bits and pieces of it - something about the American flag colours and a man dressed in black, but it was all slipping away. I shook my head and began to get ready for work.

It was to be my first day working at Wayne Enterprises, in the charity department. My job was to oversee all donations and transactions between the company and the charities. I would also be called upon to help arrange various galas and functions if I made a good enough impression.

My friend, Shayera Hol - who was a detective for the GCPD - said I'd be fine. That there was no need to worry, but I couldn't help it.

My mind strayed to the owner of the company. Bruce Wayne was the son of two billionaires, who were murdered when he was only eight. He was an arrogant playboy, but I wanted to work with him. Maybe it was the fact that he donated almost half the company's income to charity each year, or that he was devoted to helping Gotham out of the mess it was in. Either way, all the tabloids were interested in was who he had slept with most recently. Maybe there was something more to him, but at the moment I couldn't be sure. I had never met him, after all.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I settled my cat-eye glasses on my nose, and made sure my suit was wrinkle free. I refrained from putting my hair up, opting to leave it loose for now. I liked to look fairly neat, and the glasses... Well, I just liked the shape of them. I suddenly got the feeling I didn't need them, but when I took them off, the room was a blurry jumble of light blue, white and beige again. Odd.

One of my other friends, Wally West, worked in the same police department as Shayera - just in the forensics lab. Maybe I should have him see if my takeout last night was spiked or something, but I dismissed the idea quickly.

Another of my friends - John Jones - was a psychiatrist, and he'd probably suggest that I was stressed with starting a new job, and recommend meditation.

Laughing to myself, I walked out the door and got in my car. Time for me - Diana Prince - to start my new job.

-

Upon entering Wayne Tower, I was in awe. There was huge elevator tower that went right to the top of the building, with two metal and glass staircases elegantly winding around it like a double helix. In fact, the whole building seemed to be a fusion of glass and metal on the outside, while inside there were solid oak-paneled walls and mahogany desks.

I walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Diana Prince, I'm supposed to be starting a new job here today. Could you please tell what floor my office is on?" The receptionist looked up with a smile.

"Yes, we were expecting you Miss Prince. Floor sixty-three, third door on the left. I'd take the elevator if I were you, although some fitness nuts like to jog up the stairs..." She trailed off with a shudder. Perhaps I would try it one day...then again, perhaps not. Sixty-three floors up was a lot of stairs.

"Thank you, Ms..."

"Daly. But please, call me Hannah, Miss Prince. Ms Daly if my mother." She wrinkled her nose.

"Okay Hannah," I said with a laugh. "But I insist you call me Diana."

"Sure Diana. Have I nice day!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late," I joked as I dashed off with a parting wave. I entered the fourth elevator and pressed the button for my floor.

Just as the doors were closing, a baritone voice shouted;

"Hold the door!" I immediately grabbed the door to let the man in. "Phew, I made it just in time." He laughed, and turned to me. I had time to take in the black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and friendly grin before he spoke again.

"I don't think I've seen you around before Ms...?"

"Diana Prince. I'm starting today actually - in the charity department." he nodded, and looked more serious.

"Yes, I remember now. Oh, but I haven't introduced myself." He straightened up, put on a devastating smile and put out his hand. "Wayne, Bruce Wayne." The James Bond reference wasn't lost on me, and I took his hand, relieved that I had recognised my boss. It was warm and slightly calloused, but firm and comforting.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Wayne. Thank you for giving me the job."

"Oh, no need to thank me Ms Prince. You were easily the best candidate for the position. I knew as soon as I saw the interview tape." Suddenly the elevator ground to a halt on my floor, and the doors opened onto an empty hallway.

"It was nice to meet you Mr Wayne. I look forward to working here very much." He smiled a genuine smile - not the silly playboy grin - and said;

"It was a pleasure talking to you Ms Prince." The doors closed on his thoughtful look.

Turning around, I tried my best to ignore my thumping heart - from first day nerves or my encounter with Mr Wayne, I do not know. I walked down the hall to the third door, and knocked.

-

The doors closed on her smile. Diana Prince... She was something. The word beautiful could not even begin to describe her - I was surprised she wasn't a model. She was also smart, unlike the women I usually surrounded myself with. It made a change to have a half intelligent conversation with a woman as beautiful as her.

And she made me smile. I hardly ever smiled like that for anyone except Alfred, Dick, and Tim - and even then only occasionally. Yet I had known Diana for thirty seconds and voila, smile. What was happening to me?

Shaking my head, I stepped out onto my floor and into my office. I had found myself wondering if I could somehow schedule a meeting with her today.

No, I had to get a grip. She was my employee, I was the boss. It was a bad idea from the start. Besides, she was too smart to go for the playboy, and too innocent to see the broken man inside.

I had known her for thirty seconds, and I was already thinking of dating her. Of how those beautiful lips would feel on mine...

I needed to get a grip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, a late Merry Holidays to you all! Thank you so much to all the folks who have reviewed and followed and favourited my story too.**

**Also, I realised that I had totally forgotten to put in a disclaimer. So... I do not own anything in this story apart from the plot and my own characters. The characters that I have, umm, borrowed for the time being, belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers studios. I also do not own any songs I make reference to, or skype.**

**Now that's done... Onwards!**

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment at eight that night, fairly exhausted. After I had knocked, a woman called Etta Candy opened the door. She was my co-worker, and I was glad to find that we got on very well. Etta explained that we'd have two offices, with a door in between them, but we'd spend most of the time in one or the other. She then showed me the kind of work we would be doing this week - namely organising the Wayne Foundation's annual ball.<p>

"It's a very big event, and _everyone_ is anyone will be there. It's important that we get it right. Luckily, we have another month to plan it all, but even that is cutting it finely." She was right. - it was a lot of hard work. I was determined however, to make this the best event ever. After all Mr Wayne has done for this city - he deserves it.

We started off by drawing up a rough guest list.

"Now, we'll start off with the Gotham regulars, and then branch out," Etta told me. "It would be suicide to miss anyone, and two minds work better than one. Now, let's see...ah yes, here is last year's guest list - we'll just modify that. Let's see... Veronica Vreeland, yes. Tommy Elliot, no - he's abroad. Harvey Dent, hmmm, what do you think Diana?" I was a little overwhelmed at all the names, but I managed to answer.

"Well, why don't we just book a slot with Mr Wayne and go over it with him? It's _his_ ball after all..." For some reason, Etta beamed at me. I must have worn a very confused expression, because she started to laugh a little, before she checked herself.

"Yes, I think we'll get along very nicely. Come on, Mr Wayne is waiting." She took the folder off the table and marched out the door.

"What was all that about?" I called after her, catching up as she pressed the elevator button. She looked a bit sheepish, then explained.

"Mr Wayne insists we run extra checks when we hire employees. It's just one of his quirks I guess. Mine is more of a common sense one. If you had tried to do it all without consulting Mr Wayne...well, it shows a definite lack of common sense. You would not believe some of the things I've seen..." The elevator doors opened, and we stepped inside. A cool female voice announced that we were going up. "Anyway, we have a session with him now. I'm sorry if I confused you a little, Diana." Shaking my head slightly, I smiled.

"It's okay Etta - I probably would have done the same thing." Etta looked relieved that I took it so well, and started chatting about how magnificent the ball was, and how much money was donated each year. Apparently, last year they managed to raise over ten million dollars.

We stepped out of the elevator on the top floor, and into the little atrium where Mr Wayne's secretary was sat at a desk. She looked to be in her mid twenties, probably slightly younger than Etta or I, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A small pair of glasses were perched on her nose. Etta coughed slightly, and she looked up.

"Oh, hi Etta, sorry to keep you guys waiting! You must be the new girl - I'm Harleen Quinzel, but everyone just calls me Harley." I smiled and shook her proffered hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harley. I'm Diana Prince, but please, call me Diana."

"Sure Diana," she said with a bright smile. "Anyway, Mr Wayne is expecting you." She led us to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." That deep baritone was unmistakeable. It sent a little shiver down my spine when I heard it. Harley opened the door and ushered us inside, before shutting it, leaving me with Mr Wayne. He smiled charmingly and said;

"Ladies, please, have a seat. Now, I believe you wanted to go over the guest list for the ball?"

We spent the next hour going through names, most of which I recognised from the news, or from Gotham. Veronica Vreeland was indeed invited, and Tommy Elliot was abroad. Harvey Dent, the district attorney, would recieve an invitation, as well as the entire Gotham police force. A share of the money always went to them, so it was natural that they would be invited. At least, it was to Mr Wayne. I grinned inside to know that Wally and Shayera would be there as well.

All the time, I would catch Mr Wayne's sapphire eyes on me, only for him to turn away suddenly as our gazes met.

Outside Gotham, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, and the famous reporting team of Kent and Lane got invites, as well as countless others. I was actually really looking forward to meeting Kent and Lane - I subscribed to the Daily Planet and enjoyed their articles immensely.

"I'm actually friends with Kent and Lane. They would be invited as part of the press anyway, but we go back a ways," was what my boss had to say on the matter. I also got the feeling that he didn't like Luthor very much, but he didn't say anything that would suggest he did. It was just a feeling.

After that, Etta and I - along with Hannah and Harley - got lunch at a local cafe. I learned that Harley was saving money to study psychology, and Hannah was a part time actor as well as a secretary. We then spent the rest of the day creating the invites and then sending them off.

Now back in my apartment, I got myself a much need iced mocha, and collapsed on the sofa. I was half-asleep when I heard the distinctive Skype tone coming from my laptop. When answering it, I was treated to the sight of Wally and Shayera, playing Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock.

"Hey DI! How'd your first day go?" Wally queried while snarfing down a bowl of cheese puffs. It always amazed me how much he could _eat_. Was there some sort of pocket dimension in his stomach?

"Yeah Diana, how _did_ it go?" Shayera asked with a grin. "See any handsome men?" Her eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively.

"Shayera!" I said with a groan. "My first day at a new job and _that's_ what you ask me?" The red-head shrugged.

"What? Aren't I allowed to be a teensy bit curious?" I huffed and frowned at the screen.

"I'm not saying a word." Her eyes bugged out.

"So there _is_ someone you saw..." The truth was, I had no idea. The only guy I really interacted with was Mr Wayne - and while he was gorgeous, it was _not _a good idea to fall for my boss. Or anyone really - not for me. I hadn't loved anyone since...

Before moving to Gotham, I'd lived in Washington D.C. pretty much my entire life. My mother and I had moved to America from this little Island in Greece, when I was about two. Anyway, after graduating from high school with top grades, I became a secretary for the local Air Force base, while taking night classes for my college degree. The reason for this being that I had to earn some money for my tuition fees.

It was there where I met Major Steve Trevor, and my job turned from secretary to P.A. in about four days. We were friends for ages, but then we both realised that we were something much more than that, and had been for ages. We kissed dated, fell truly in love, and not six months had passed before we got engaged.

A week later and he was dead. Killed in action. It was then I moved to Gotham, just wanting to get away from it all. That was four years ago, and I hadn't had any sort of romantic relationship since.

"Diana? Yoo hoo, anyone home?" Wally waved at me, and I was dragged back into the present while Shayera chuckled.

"She's got her head in the clouds. But seriously Di, think about it. You need to get out there again."

"Yeah, but anyway Di, how was work? And no men talk now please." I smiled at Wally, thankful for the subject change.

"It was great! My partner is this really nice person called Etta Candy-"

"Ooh, unfortunate."

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery Wally!"

"Thanks Shay. Anyway, she's really enthusiastic about the work and we get on well. I also met two other girls, Hannah Daly and Harleen Quinzel-"

"Ooh, also unfortunate."

"WALLY!"

"Geez, I'm sorry!"

"Thanks again Shayera. _Anyway_, they were really nice too. We all had lunch at this lovely little cafe - I'm sure you'd feel right at home there Wally. Mr Wayne is a good boss, he treats everyone with fairness and respect. He's actually surprisingly easy to get on with, and he doesn't act like a playboy at work - which is good. I met him in the elevator this morning before I had properly started, and he was interesting to talk to." Shayera nodded.

"Yeah, I heard he was a good businessman."

"Hey, how come she doesn't get yelled at?"

"Because I'm saying something useful."

"But so was I! I said that-"

"Alright you two, enough." They argued like the were brother and sister sometimes, and it was often funny to watch. At my reprimand, they both had the same, guilty, sheepish look on their faces and as they said sorry at exactly the same time. "Anyway, you are right Shayera, he_ is_ a good businessman. The tabloids often forget all the wonders he does for Gotham, and only focus on the women he happens to be dating at the time. It's a shame - he's a really nice man."

"I bet he's nice in other place too," Shayera said with a smirk and another eyebrow wiggle. I sighed. "What? Everyone says so - it's all in the media like you said!"

"Probably-"

"See? She admits it! Wally, you are the witness to this statement."

"Shay, don't drag me into this..." Wally pretended to back away from the camera, then laughed. "Besides, he's her boss."

"Yes, he _is_ my boss, so both of you shush. Anyway, why are we always talking about _my_ love life? What's going on with you guys?" I knew Shayera was currently in a difficult on-off situation with an ex-marine turned architect from Detroit. Wally...well, something was clearly up if that blush was anything to go by.

"Weeell... I met this really nice woman called Linda the other day. She was visiting from Central City, and so we got chatting because, y'know, she's from Central, I'm from Central...and then we went for coffee. So umm, yeah, what about you Shay?" He quickly diverted the focus to her, and Shayera sighed mournfully.

"John's dating Mari McCabe."

"The supermodel?" Wally whistled. "Damn."

"Yeah, well, such is life. Anyway, I'm gonna have to hang up if I want any sleep at all before my patrol at two am. See you guys soon!" She hung up.

"I should probably go as well - I have a busy day tomorrow too." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, me too Di. See ya!" The call terminated, and I went to bed, my thoughts consumed with balls and billionaires.

* * *

><p><strong>So, third chapter done. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this if you have the time. Thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm back with a new chapter - I know I said it would come sooner, but I have been reeaaally busy the past few days, so sorry about that.**

**I do have to warn you though, I've kind of indulged myself in this chapter, sooooo...it's rather fluffy and just a little sappy. And I guess this also is a little songficy as well. But, it's essential to the story line.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites - you guys are just the best!**  
><strong><br>Onwards!**

* * *

><p>That whole week, I made sure I was in the elevator with her in the mornings. We'd chat about small, meaningless things, like the weather. Her smile just lit my whole day up, and she drew me like a moth to a flame. I made sure I had appointments with her department everyday - to discuss the ball of course - which wasn't hard as I really <em>did<em> need meetings with them.

I just couldn't put my finger on it, but I was sure I'd met her before. I didn't know where or when, but my gut instinct told I had. The name Diana certainly rang a bell far off in my subconscious, but 'Prince' wasn't quite right. There was something missing...

Of course, this was all speculation. I hadn't met her before - I'd definitely remember _that_ - I just felt like I had.

A buried memory from my early childhood surfaced then. My mother and I would watch films together when we were waiting for Dad to come home from the clinic. The lyrics of a particular song came to me.

_I know you, you I walked with you once upon a dream._

It almost felt like we _had _walked in sunlit glades together.

_I know you, the gleam in you eyes is so familiar a gleam._

It was. I could instantly tell what she was thinking just by looking into her cerulean eyes.

_Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._

And they weren't. I often dreamt that my parents were still alive, only to be brought back to the harsh, cold reality when I woke up. She was a vision too, but a different kind.

_But, if I know you, I know what you'll do._

She seemed to know me as well as I did her - I could tell she had seen through the playboy. The front I put up to hide my pain. The wall guarding my heart. The one she seemed to pass through, as if it was only an illusion.

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

The way we knew each other so well after just a few days of irregular business meetings astounded me.

One meeting, about two days after I'd met her, I noticed her looking at me - deep in thought and not particularly paying attention to Etta. She met my eyes for a second, a little crease in her forehead that I had come to recognise as her thinking face. An electric current seemed to pass through the air between us, almost crackling with tension. Then, she looked down blushing slightly, and focused on her work once more.

There were other moments like this - moments that couldn't be explained. Like yesterday. She handed me a file and her brushed against mine, sending sparks of electricity all the way up my arm. I had never felt anything like that in my life before. Not with Andrea, Selina, Talia...and yet here this feeling was, after only knowing her for a week. I know she felt it too, because she jumped slightly when our fingers met.

Was it love at once, like in the song?

Thinking about it now, it's just about the cheesiest thing imaginable. I mean, it's like one of those terrible 'love at first sight' things. Not that Shakespeare is bad - they are just so _cliché_. But it was all true. Every single word.

* * *

><p>He reminded me of that song. You know, the one from 'Grease'? 'I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm loooo-sing contro-ol. 'Cause the power, you're supplying - it's electrifying!' It was one of those ones you belt out in the shower where no one else can hear you. That's what it felt like just to brush against him momentarily. I had to keep looking at the papers in my hands to prevent myself from getting lost in his deep blue eyes. They had so much depth to them, and he seemed to look at me as if he was staring into the depths of my soul.<p>

I don't know what it was about him, but I felt like I'd met him already. I knew how he thought, how he expressed himself, and could even call him on his bullshit - in my head of course. There were some things you just did not do with your superiors, and calling their bullshit after only a week in their employ was one of them.

Of course, so was falling for them, but I guess that one's out the window. I just felt like I'd already fallen, years ago.

What was that song from 'Sleeping Beauty'? Yeah, that's it - 'Once upon a Dream'. Maybe it was cliché, but it really felt like I'd loved him in my dreams. Which was silly, as I'd never dreamt of him my entire life.

In fact, I was just getting sappy and poetic over this whole thing. Maybe there really _was_ something in that takeout.

* * *

><p>"You go on ahead Diana, I need to fill out these forms for catering by eleven." Etta looked up from her desk.<p>

"Are you sure?" Something didn't quite add up. I was sure those forms didn't have to be in until next week. So why was she doing them now?

"No, no, you go to the meeting with Mr Wayne without me - I probably won't finish these before you're done, so you'll be on your own with him."

I think I knew where her train of thought lead.

"Etta..." Her mouth quirked up in a cheeky grin.

"Go on now, or you'll be late for your meeting with Mr Wayne." I had no choice but to go, biting down a retort as I went. I entered the elevator and soon arrived at Mr Wayne's floor, where I was met by Harley as usual.

"Oh, no Etta today?" She asked casually.

"No," I replied. "She has some forms to fill out."

"Ah, the dreaded paperwork." She sighed in sympathy for my colleague. A beep came from the intercom. "Mr Wayne will see you now." I was ushered into his office and the door was closed behind me.

Mr Wayne was seated behind his desk, writing something. He looked up suddenly and our eyes met, sending a delicious shiver down my spine.

I told my self to snap out of it, but it was more difficult than you might think.

"Etta busy I presume?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. This was terrible. Sure, I liked him, but since when did he make my mouth go dry and my heart start pounding? It seemed that every time I saw him, my attraction to him grew stronger and stronger.

He spoke again, and this time his voice was a little lower.

"Well, shall we start, Miss Prince?"

I looked up at the door closing and saw _her_. Our eyes met, and I started to get lost in their depths.

Why did she have to be on her own? At least with Etta there, I'd be able to focus on the work, and not on those ruby red lips...

Dragging myself out of my stupor, I managed to get a sentence out.

"Etta busy I presume?" Good, at least I didn't sound like a total moron. She nodded, those blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, shall we start, Miss Prince?" I said, sounding lower and slightly huskier than before.

I was a goner. No doubt about that. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so hopefully that wasn't <strong>**_too_**** fluffy. I got the idea for the song when I saw 'Sleeping Beauty' again with my young cousins, and I think it really fits the story. Plus, it's one of my all time favourite Disney movies!**

**I'd really like to hear what you guys think, so please review if you have the time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, sorry for the late update guys! I've been stuck with writer's block for a while, but I finally have a new chapter! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites - I'm glad that you enjoy the story.**

**I don't own anything in this story except for the plot, and my own characters.  
><strong>

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's start..."<p>

For the next hour and a half, we discussed music - whether it should be live or not, what style of music we might have, who we should get in to play... In the end, we narrowed it down to three groups of musicians , which he would listen to and get back to us with his final choice. It would then be up to Etta and I to liaise Mr Wayne and the group.

We were just wrapping up when he dropped a bombshell.

"Can you dance, Miss Prince? I'm sure plenty of people will want to dance and congratulate you on your success."

Dance?... Dancing for the ballroom was _not_ my forte. Sure, I could do the 'prom shuffle', but that wasn't particularly appropriate for an event such as this. Sensing my discomfort, he smiled slightly.

"Perhaps you need some lessons?" I nodded, my cheeks rosy with embarrassment. He chuckled in that deep voice of his, which sounded so very, very sexy. I really was a little hopeless.

"Not to worry Miss Prince, I know a lady who gives ballroom classes. I'll speak to her about it, so you should get some lessons for free." My eyes widened at his generosity, but I was having none of it.

"Mr Wayne, it's very kind of you, but I must insist on paying for lessons."

"Think of it as a work bonus then, to ease your mind."

"Absolutely not. I'm sorry Mr Wayne, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer." It was a matter of pride, yes, but I just couldn't accept charity from a man that I...worked for.

"Please, Miss Prince," his voice took on a pleading tone, and his eyes bored into mine with an intensity that took my breath away. "Won't you accept my offer? As a favour to me?" I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I will allow you to pay for them, Mr Wayne." He smiled slightly crookedly as I spoke. It was a smile I hadn't seen before, and it just seemed so genuine that I blushed slightly.

It was then that we both realised that we'd been far too familiar with each other than what was appropriate for a professional working relationship.

"Thank you very much for your time today, Mr Wayne, and thank you for the lessons." I broke the awkward and tense silence and got out of the seat. He jumped up and shook my hand over the desk, and I noticed that his hand seemed to linger on mine just a fraction longer than necessary. I turned and walked to the door, feeling tense and loose at the same time. It almost infuriated me how easily he could affect me - where was my pride? My dignity? My hand was on the doorknob when he spoke again.

"Oh, and Miss Prince?"

"Yes, Mr Wayne?" Our eyes met and his gaze was unreadable. He hesitated for a split second, then said;

"Have fun."

* * *

><p>Etta practically pounced on me the moment I got back to the office. I had been a little distracted the whole elevator ride, thinking about the meeting and the dance lessons, so I was a little out of it.<p>

"So, how was the meeting?"

"What?"

"The meeting. How did it go?" She smirked a little as I came back down to earth.

"Oh, right. We discussed possible music choices, and Mr Wayne will pick from a selection of musicians, then get back to us so we can arrange bookings and the like." She raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And he's my boss, Etta." Oh how I wished it wasn't true. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." She blinked innocently - a little too innocently.

"Who were the musicians?" She changed the subject quickly to avoid a thorough grilling.

I don't know why I didn't tell her about the lessons. Maybe I just didn't think she needed any more encouragement.

We went out for lunch soon after that, and when I got back, a cream envelope was on my desk, containing a note.

_8pm. The Gotham Institute of Dance. Ask for Madame Dumain._

It was written in his flowing hand, on a piece of cream card. I smiled to myself, knowing that he must have dropped it off while I was out.

8pm it was.

* * *

><p>After consulting Google maps, I had procured directions to the dance place, and realised that it was only a couple of blocks away. It being August and still fairly light, I decided to walk there.<p>

I arrived with five minutes to spare, and I went through the glass double doors and up to the receptionist.

"Hello, what can I do for you this evening?" He looked to be in his early twenties, with an athletic build that suggested he came he for lessons as well as a desk job. His hair was short and dark, and his eyes were blue. The smile on his face was warm and bright.

"I was told by a..." What was he to me? I didn't quite know the answer to that one, so I went with the neutral approach. "..an acquaintance to come here at eight o'clock and ask for Madame Dumain." The man's eyes widened and he whistled.

"Wow, some acquaintance. Madame Dumain as very...well, not just anybody can come in here and ask for her. I learned here for seventeen years, and was only taught by her in the last five. May I ask, just who _is_ your acquaintance?" Wow. Seems like she had quite the reputation. My 'acquaintance' neglected to mention _that_. 'Lady who gives ballroom classes' indeed.

"His name is Bruce Wayne." A smile spread across the receptionist's face.

"Bruce huh? You'll be fine then - she has a bit of a soft spot for him. Practically saw the man grow up." He then stood and pointed to a floor plan that was tacked to the notice board behind him. "Ok, so we are here. You'll want to go along the corridor to the right, and up the staircase at the very end. Go all the way to the top floor, and then it's the last door on your left. Got that?" I nodded. "Ok, good luck!"

I made my wat down the right hallway, amazed at the opulence of the place. Plush red carpets, wallpaper from about 1910, and various support columns - it looked like the insides of those very, very posh hotels that you see in movies.

There were doors with glass panels in them that led to the dance studios, and I could see people of all ages practicing ballet, ballroom, latin, tap...it was amazing.

I got to the stairs - also red carpet - and began to climb.

I began to feel dwarfed by the splendour of it all. The carpets swallowed up every sound, so it was all completely silent around me. I knew that the doors and walls were completely soundproof, as no music could be heard from the rooms. The dancers seemed to dance to a music that only they could hear, and I could only watch as it poured out of them in movement.

I was at the top of the stairs now, and only had to go down this last corridor. This one has a lot of ornaments and trinkets hanging from the walls. As I went past, I saw them all.

A floor-length, ornate, gold mirror ensnared my attention. In the dim light, I caught myself staring at my reflection, but not my reflection. Sure, it was me, but I looked...different. I wasn't quite sure how, but I somehow looked _more_. More than just Diana Prince, but more myself at the same time. It was almost as if I was seeing myself as I truly was, without the constraints of the world.

"Intriguing, _non_?" I whirled around at the sound of a voice. A woman was standing not four feet from me. The carpet must have masked her approach. "The way t reflects a person's image. I've never seen anything quite like it." She spoke with a soft french accent and smiled a small, slightly sad smile. "Come, Miss Prince, I've been expecting you." She turned around and walked down the hall to the end door on the left, where she stood waiting. I hurried towards her, studying her as I went.

She was a slender woman, probably in her sixties, with a lithe body that had obviously been dancing all her life. Dark hair with silver steaks was twisted into a french knot as the back of her head, with a few curls framing her face, which had crinkled lines around her eyes and mouth - suggesting she smiled a lot. Dark brown eyes flashed intelligently as she regarded me.

"Have you done much dancing before?" I shook my head with a rueful smile.

"No Madame, I have feet of clay I'm afraid." She laughed lightly.

"Not to worry - we'll fix that in no time. But what about other things - a martial art for example?"

"My mother taught me a Greek form of fighting, so yes, in a sense." It was true. My mother believed that all women should know how to defend themselves and others, and so had taught me techniques that had been passed on from _her_ mother, who got them from _her_ mother and so on.

"I thought so."

"If I may ask, how did you know?"

"It is in the way you move. You are much more aware of your body than most other people. It is because you have been taught that control and balance through your art. It will make learning to dance _much_ easier. Now, come in."

She opened the door - the only one I'd seen without glass - and we stepped inside.

Instead of a small studio like I'd been expecting, I stepped into a large, ornate ballroom. Clearly when the whole place had been created, it was meant for someone _very_ rich. The other woman chuckled at my awestruck expression.

"Impressive, _non_? It was meant for more people, but we shall have to make do for jow, with ourselves. Now place your hand on my left shoulder..." 

* * *

><p>An hour later, and I could safely say that I could dance, no problem. Madame Dumain must have been one of the best teachers in the world, and she had succeeded in making me look...almost professional.<p>

"Now... All we need is a _proper_ partner for you to practice with."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow with an air of slight impatience.

"A man to dance with Miss Prince. Now, you must be about six foot, so we want tall...ah, of course, I know." She took a mobile phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "_Bonjour? Oui... Non. Tout va bien. Elle est une danseuse naturelle. Pourquoi avez-vous lui dire de venir ici seul? Vous savez qu'elle a besoin d'un partenaire!... D'accord. Au revoir._" She hung up.

"He'll be here in a minute."

"Who?" I asked, but I was pretty sure I knew who. Call it a basic grasp of french, and sod's law.

"Why, Bruce of course." 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's it for this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review if you have time - it's really nice to hear from you all. The french was taken from Google translate, so I apologise to anybody who actually knows french if the grammar is incorrect.<strong>

**See you all next update!**


End file.
